The primary objective for the establishment of an MSM/TU/UAB-CCC Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to address the critical statistical support needs of the research projects sponsored by the MSM/TU/UAB-CCC Partnership and to facilitate close statistical interactions and collaboration among the three institutions to enhance cancer research capabilities and competitiveness. The BSR draws strong biostatistical and data management expertise from the well-established Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Unit (BBU) of the DAB Comprehensive Cancer Center to facilitate the development of a solid biostatistical and data management infrastructure at MSM and TU to support their investigators in cancer research. The specific aims of the BSR are as follows: 1. To provide statistical consultation and collaborative support for pilot developmental projects regarding study design, data management and statistical analysis; 2. To provide biostatistical mentorship to junior investigators regarding sound applications of statistical principles in cancer research; 3. To participate in the Research Training and Career Development Program and to offer training courses in biostatistics, epidemiology, clinical trials, and bioinformatics; 4. To participate in the community-based participatory programs by developing an effective website to disseminate pertinent information related to each program; and 5. To enhance biostatistical support capabilities at MSM and TU in collaboration with the well-established Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Unit in the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center.